TMNT The Other Side of the Moon
by Leo's Gal
Summary: When Leo sees his first friend for the first time in years, how will this effect his future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Distant Future

He was cold, sobbing, and staring at the only girl that had ever opened up to him, with so much pain throbbing in his chest. She was his bliss. She risked her life for him and his family, heck even an entire kingdom. She depended on him to protect her and he let her down. He would never forgive himself for not going after her. He regretted almost not stopping her from giving herself up to a man she didn't love. She said for him not to follow her and that this was something she had to do on her own. It was also for the good of her people, but they both didn't know she would die because of it. He screamed her name in agony when he saw her lifeless body on the cold, hard ground. He ran to her side and trembled at the sight of her. His lips quivered in such sadness as he caressed her peaceful face, gently. He couldn't believe it. The love of his life was dead. "It's all your fault", he kept repeating in his mind, as he picked up her body ever so lightly as if she were a fragile piece of glass and he kissed her once on the lips softly and then cried in the crease of her neck. But, what if I told you he had the chance to change his love's fate in time. You want to know what he does. I guess you'll just have to find out. His name is Leonardo and we are going to start his story from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

* The ninja turtles do not belong to me. But, my character Serena does. Based on the 2012 series characters.

Chapter 2

Four Little Turtles

It was six years ago, in the sewers of New York. Four, eleven year old turtle tots finishing a game of follow the leader. Leonardo, the oldest of the four was being the leader in the last part of their game to get his brothers and himself home on time. Leonardo was running really fast down the sewer tunnels, but slow enough so his younger brothers could keep up. "Come on Guys! Hurry up! We have to get home! Master Splinter wants us to get to the lair on time today," Leonardo said as he stopped to wait on his brothers to catch a breath. Then a turtle tot with a purple bandanna came into view. He looked at Leonardo with a worried expression. " I know Leo, but he made us practice our katas for 2 hours yesterday and I'm still sore." Donatello whined. Leo just looked at his brother with a grin and said " Look Donnie I'm sore too, but if were late again today, then were all going to get it." Donnie was about to speak until two more tots jogged to them, it was none other than Raph and Mikey. " Why don't you two shut your mouths and hurry it up, before I make you go home without legs!" Raph said. Raph was the one to always talk like this. It was in his nature. " Guys, let's just go! I smell Master Splinter cooking dinner!" Mikey said excited with a smile. Then they all looked at each other with grins on their faces. "Last one there has rotten shell!" Raph yelled and then he sprinted into direction he others ran after Raph trying to beat him to the lair. "No way I have a rotten shell" Mikey said. Now the race was on. They all ran through the exit of the sewers and ran through the tunnels of the subway. Leo and Raph were ahead of the other two turtle tots. Leo and Raph were running neck and neck, breathing heavily as they competed against each other.

Then they both saw the lair's turning stiles which was known to them as the entrance of the lair. When they both had seen that they were almost home, they both looked at each other and grinned. As they looked back to the entrance, Raph suddenly tripped. Leo ran up the lair's stairs as Raph got up again and followed to win the race. Leo got to the top of the stairs and hopped over the turning stiles sideways with his hand gripping onto the bars. When Leo got his feet on the ground he punched his fists in the air in victory. Then Raph jumped over as Leo was enjoying his triumph. "No Fair Leo! YOU TRIPPED ME!" Raph said angry at his brother." What! No I didn't! I won fair and square." Leo said back. "When were you ever fair?" Raph asked. "I've always been fair!" Leo said. They both gave each other angry glares as they argued. But, then Donnie put his hands on their plastrons pushing them away from each other. "Hey Girls stop fighting over your lipstick before Sensai hears you!" Donnie says in a low tone. They all turn their heads into the direction of the kitchen. The brothers walked over to the kitchen together, smelling the Thai Noodles and rice he was fixing. " Were back Sensai!" Leo said happily as they all walked over to their seats. Master Splinter turned around smiling at his boys. "Hello my sons" Splinter said. He grabbed the pot pouring the noodles into the big bowl and set it on the table where the boys were already sitting at. They all started digging in to their food and when I mean they I mean the boys. Master Splinter eats so proper like, but the boys are still young and they have plenty of time to learn manners." My sons I have wonderful news to tell you" Splinter said getting his sons his attention with food in their mouths. Master Splinter almost laughed seeing Mikey with noodles hanging from his mouth. His sons eyes were filled with excitement. "We have received an invitation to the Honor's Ball in Arion." Master Splinter said. They all looked at their Sensai confused. "What's Arion?" Leonardo asked. "Yeah and what's this Honor's Ball about?" Mikey asked.

"Arion is a kingdom in another world far away. Every 7 years or so, a certain hero that has proven himself worthy has a ball thrown in his honor." Master Splinter explained. His sons started to get excited and they talked amongst themselves. "When are we leaving Sensai?!" Raph asked. Mater Splinter looked at Raph. " In two days time Raphael" Master Splinter said. "How long are we staying?" Donnie asked. " A week Donatello." Splinter said. They all started to get more rowdy by the second. They smiled widely as they jumped up and down getting louder. My sons. Please calm down." Splinter told them. They all sat down quickly trying to control themselves. "We will pack tomorrow." Splinter said. The boys groaned in disappointment. "We will eat for now." Splinter said. "Hai Sensai!" they all said as they turned their attention back to their food and ate. The boys could not wait to visit and explore this new place that was called Arion.


End file.
